Cheating Fate
by Slayers64
Summary: Waking up to strange dreams every night, Orihara Izaya becomes desperate in his task of finding the meaning of said dreams. The dreams reveals his greatest fears that he has kept secret from every one, but himself.  Tired of experiencing the same dreams every night, how will he overcome these fears?  R&R please. Constructive criticism appreciated, but no flames please.
1. Chapter 1: The dream

_Cheating Fate_

Genres: Angst, hurt/comfort,

romance, horror

Paring: Shizaya

Chapter: 1

(Izaya's POV)

Waking up screaming, out of breath, eyes blinking open in a flash, and shaking uncontrollably, with a layer of sweat rolling down his face, was not something usual that Orihara Izaya was accustomed to when waking up. No, nothing ever scared Izaya this much, not even the monster of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima, whom everyone else seemed to fear. Izaya couldn't remember the last time he'd ever been this afraid, or afraid at all for that matter. After all, it was just a dream, right?

Unclenching his fists from the bed sheets, Izaya placed a palm over his face, struggling to control his breathing, as his thoughts strayed back to the dream he had.

***dream***

_**Blood**__..., blood was everywhere, pooling around the informant in a sea of__crimson. All he could hear was blood dripping off of randomly discarded _

_bodies, with no faces. All he could taste and smell was the metallic taste _

_of death. All he could see was red. And all he could feel was the red _

_stickiness covering the bare flesh of his legs, as he waded _

_knee-deep into the substance._

_He suddenly stopped as he felt excruciating __**pain**__ carve into his body,_

_as he looked at himself in the reflection of blood. Barbed wire _

_surrounded his body, cutting deeper and deeper as he tried_

_desperately to escape its deathly grasp. He flinched more_

_as he felt muscle tissue tearing and stopped, unmoving._

_'Where the hell am I? Just what is going on? Am I... dead? No. No, no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no,no! I'm not dead. There's no_

_way! Impossible. Then where? Where am I?'_

_More blood began to rain down and Izaya screamed out in horror as his form submerged underneath the only visible matter around him, __**drowning **__as _

_he sank deeper and deeper. He attempted to swim, only to find out, to his_

_alarm, that the barbed wire still encased his body, permitting any _

_movement, whatsoever, least his body be torn apart. _

_**Death. **__Izaya was truly frightened now. _

_He was going to die. Then in a flash, _

_everything went white._

_**Memories. **__'Who am I? Where am I? What is this place?' _

_Everywhere the boy turned was white. Everything was_

_so... blank. He didn't know what to feel in this sort _

_of situation. He couldn't feel anything besides_

_the feeling of loss, but even that emotion _

_was taken from him, having no memory _

_of what it was he was feeling. _

_** Sleep. **__He was beginning to feel tired. Not much longer could he fight off the feeling of sleepiness. Not being able to comprehend any emotions he was feeling, and not understanding his very existence, the boy, who once was known as Orihara _

_Izaya drifted into an eternal sleep._

_***End of dream***_

"What was that? Such an unusual dream. I don't understand... I'm supposed to be an informant right? I'm supposed to know everything, ne? So why is it that... I can't understand just what the hell it was that I saw...?" He asked himself, frowning.

Shaking his head in dismissal, Izaya just got out of bed and went over to his dresser, pulling out a random outfit, without looking, which turned out to look quite nice on him. Walking around in his socks, he went to the fridge and pulled out some orange juice and cereal, pouring himself a bowl. 'Wonder what time it is, anyway?' He questioned, glancing over at the clock. _6:00 am. _"WHAT? Isn't it a little too early to be awake right now?" Izaya groaned, spooning his food around, before deciding he was done, and throwing out the leftovers, putting the dishes in the sink. 'I'm on break and I wake up this early, what a pleasant surprise.' Rolling his eyes, Izaya hummed, taking out his laptop. '

'No new emails. No one's online to chat, either... What to do, what to do... Maybe I'll go out. I still have that dream stuck in my head. What a pain, but nothing a little visit with my oh so loveable humans can't fix, however~!" Izaya sang, grabbing his shoes and hurriedly putting them on, as he grabbed his coat, skipping out the door, locking it behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: drowning

Cheating Fate

chapter: 2

They're getting worse.

Every night I wake up to that same dream.

As preposterous as this sounds, I, Orihara Izaya, am afraid to fall asleep.

I'm becoming an insomniac. When was the last time I had ever had a good night's sleep, I wonder...

_Blood, pain, drowning, death, memory loss, and sleep. These have become my six greatest and utmost fears. _

During my vacation, I tried desperately to find the meaning of said dreams. Heck, I even went as far as reading every book in my entire freaking apartment on the subconscious mind. Oh and let me tell you, I have a looooooooooot of books, enough to rival a small library, even. I was growing desperate, yet, still I haven't told anyone about these dreams. I didn't want to show any weakness.

Oh! Something I forgot to mention... a new part was added in my dream. When I'm surrounded by all that blood, before I become encased in the barbed wire, I always pick up this weird knife. It didn't feel normal, though. It felt... evil, yet empowering.

I always felt as if when I had that knife, nothing could break me. I was invincible with such power. Yet it always disappeared when the barbed wire attached itself around my flesh. Lately I've been having an obsession with knifes. I want to find out if there's a special one out there that can save me from my dreams if I find it...

I know I must sound crazy right about now, but it's how I feel...

_I love humans... _Yet lately, that dream has been dwindling my focus on even them. Nothing can ever make me feel at peace. Heh, seems as if karma is finally catching up on me, huh?

Flipping through another book, I irritably threw it to the ground, rather harshly, as I soon found out that one didn't have the answers I needed either. I was exhausted, anxious, frustrated, and worst of all, I felt as if I had no control of my situation.

"I need to get out..." Izaya thought aloud, as he headed out, not even bothering to bring an umbrella for later.

I didn't know where I was going or when I was going back to my apartment, all I knew was that I was out of it. Eventually, I happened to waltz into Ikebukuro by mistake, as my unfocused mind led me through the busy streets. I walked by Simon and he called out to me, but I took no notice, not even realizing he was there. Walking as if in a trance, I came across a big fountain, and then the powerful storm clouds above me let loose, rain pellets thundering against my frame, as I stared at my distorted reflection in the fountain, surprised at the coldness of the water, but even more shocked at my reflection staring back.

I looked pretty damn miserable, to tell the truth. My eyes drooped with the darkest bags imaginable, my raven hair stuck to my face, as water dripped into my eyes, my skin was an unhealthy white, and my expression was empty of all emotion.

Abruptly, I heard footsteps rush past and then stop. I slowly turned my head away from the fountain and the next thing I knew... _**BAAAAAAAAAM!**_ I got a trash can to my chest, sending me backwards into the fountain.

Without warning, a rush of memories came back to me, as I thrashed about, finding the fountain to be much deeper than expected, as remnants of my dream came flooding back. 'I'm drowning...! I, I can't die like this! Someone help me!' I screamed out in my mind, my eyes wildly searching for a way out of this situation. I was scared all because of that stupid dream. My fear took control and I forgot how to swim, my thrashing becoming more and more frantic, as I screamed for help, before water chocked me back down. I was drowning...

Before I went back under, I saw out of the corner of my eye, a familiar bartender suit and a mop of blond hair. In that instant that our eyes met, I knew for sure, that I had shown true fear in front of my worst enemy. 'Heiwajima Shizuo...' Izaya thought as his mind became blurry, sinking once more beneath the watery depths.

**A.N- Okay, the original plan was to update every week. I apologize for the late update, we had testing. ^^;" Anyway, I couldn't sleep last night, so I ended up writing, then falling asleep at like 4 something in the morning. . I love to sleep so I get really upset when I can't. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter. :) **


	3. Chapter 3: saved

Cheating Fate

Chapter: 3

**(Shizuo's POV) **

'Damn it, he was supposed to know how to swim. He wasn't supposed to just go and drown like that. Damn you, Flea for putting me in this situation. Damn you, damn it, damn it all...' Shizuo thought to himself, as he pounded his fists against the unconscious informant's chest, attempting to get the younger man to breathe again.

When this worked to no avail, Shizuo grimaced, as his entire body tensed in repulsion to his next move. "I fucking hate you, Flea..." He mumbled as he lent down, lips meeting the informants, as he forced air down the other man's throat. He continued giving mouth to mouth to the flea until a hand roughly pushed him off and red eyes opened in a flash, wide in shock and disgust.

"What do you think you're doing, Shizuo? You just nearly drowned me and then you go and kiss me when I'm unconscious? The hell is your problem?" Izaya shouted at him, making one of Shizuo's veins pop.

"It's called mouth to mouth resuscitation, Flea. I just saved your damn life; you better start acting more grateful." Shizuo retorted, glaring amber eyes into mahogany ones. Izaya laughed suddenly, clearly amused. "Grateful? Ha, yeah, right! Nice joke, Shizu-chan, I almost believed you for a moment. Weren't you, after all, the one who made me drown in the first place?" Izaya replied, sharply, returning the glare, evenly.

Shizuo didn't reply. It was true, after all, and he didn't feel guilty in the slightest. The flea got what was coming to him. Besides, he made sure Izaya didn't die, right? His work here was done. Although one thing was bothering him, sparking a flare of curiosity from the blonde. "Oi, Flea, you can't swim, can you?"

The raven haired teen looked affronted at the remark. "I can too swim, you damn protozoan!" Izaya's eyes seemed to flare with anger. It was a rare sight to see the informant like this, which greatly amused Shizuo, seeing as how it was usually the other way around. "Yeah, well tell that to your drowning ass I just saved."

"I can swim... You just surprised me is all." Izaya shrugged, looking away. Izaya was lying, Shizuo could tell. "Liar. You were always the type to get back on your toes, no matter what happened. You're not the type of person to let a situation control you. If you could swim you would've freaked out just for a moment and then swam away, once you realized what happened." Shizuo commented, lighting a cigarette, as he inhaled the nicotine, instantly calming down.

Izaya didn't comment, instead he squeezed the water out of his hair, avoiding his enemies gaze. Shizuo noticed Izaya's body tense, no doubt ready to spring into action, if Shizuo decided to make a move. "Relax, I won't kick you while you're down. That's not my style. Just don't piss me off, Flea."

No comment. Great, the flea was ignoring him, now, eh? Forget it. Shizuo sighed, letting out a breath of air, as he filled the space around them with the scent of cigarette.

Izaya wrinkled his nose in displeasure. "I hope you die from one of those things." He spat, shivering in the night air, as rain hammered down on his already drenched form. "Half the things I do are unhealthy, you really think a mere cigarette is gonna kill me?" Grumbling, Izaya mumbled. "No, but it sure would be nice..."

"Go home, Flea." Shizuo said, no emotion lacing his words. "You don't tell me what to do. I can go home whenever I want." Izaya bit back, childishly. "You're shivering, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here." "Oh? Is that concern I hear in your voice, Shizu-chan? How sweet~! You really do care!" Izaya taunted. "Don't twist my words. I don't give a damn about your well being. It's just I'm not a bad guy, unlike you." "Your words are contradicting." Izaya answered, standing up, as he looked at the sky, before whispering out a quiet, "I hate you, Shizuo," almost as if in a good bye manner. "The feeling's mutual, louse." Shizuo replied, raising a brow at the use of his name, rather than the annoying pet name Izaya usually gave him.

Izaya walked away then, hands in his wet pockets, as he headed home, back towards Shinjuku, feeling those amber eyes, boring into his back, with each step he took, leaving the blonde alone in the rain.

**A.N.- Haaaaaaaaaaai, everyone~! How are you guys doing? I'm enjoying my summer break, just lazying around at home. Last Friday I went to this anime con. It was my second time going there. My friend, me, and my brother's girlfriend had loads of fun. Anyway, I hope you guys are doing well!**

**Special thanks to:**

_**Kirisaki-Ouji (story alerted cheating fate)  
><strong>_

_**ArthursTeacup (story review)**_

_**Kittizovics (story fave)**_

_**Caelice (story alerted)**_

_**Miako6 (fave story)**_

_**From: Sammy () - review**_

_**From: Love to read more ()- review**_

_**MikizukiFujisawa (story alert)**_

**Thanks guys for the support, I really appreciate it! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: human or not?

Cheating Fate

Chapter 4

"Damn it..." Izaya groaned, staring blankly at the empty chat on his computer. "What is it now, Izaya? You've been acting weird, lately." Namie commented, staring at her boss, as if expecting him to pour out all of his life's secrets to her. "Awwww, you really do care about me! I'm so happy!" Izaya spared his secretary a glance, smiling at her annoyed expression.

"Don't mistake my intentions. I don't care about you, I just care about when I'm going to get my next paycheck." Namie dead panned, as she brushed a stray string of ebony hair out of her eyes. Izaya chuckled at this, expecting none less out of his heartless secretary.

Namie huffed and spun on her heel, walking back towards the couch to sort out a pile of files he had left her. Izaya turned back to his computer, but only stared blankly at the screen, as he began thinking about the night before again. 'Tsk, I never did ask him why he decided to save me even if he was the one to make me drown in the first place. Seems like Shizu-chan's just as unpredictable as ever. He knows one of my weaknesses now... well, this sucks...' Izaya frowned, taking a sip out of the coffee Namie had handed him, earlier, as he spun on his computer chair, in thought.

'Wait! This is Shizu-chan we're talking about. He's too stupid to use someone's weakness against them, that or too stupidly kind... Nah, let's go with the former, makes me feel more amused,' he thought, closing his eyes as he hummed in slight satisfaction, finishing his coffee. That did little to help his exhausted, stiff body, however, and Izaya sighed, musing a bit.

'My mind is tired. My body is tired. I'm tired. But... I don't want to sleep.' Izaya stopped his thinking for a moment and stared blankly at the empty chat room up on his computer. "Staring isn't gonna get any work done." Namie's voice came from behind him, making the informant tense, slightly. "Dang, I didn't see you there, you scared me Namie-chaaaaaaaan~!"

"Your voice is irritating. You look like you're about to fall asleep, too. Here's some more coffee." Namie shoved the cup of hot coffee at him, black, like he liked it, earning a nod of thanks from the raven. Izaya took a big gulp of the bitter substance, before turning his head and speaking. "Ne, Namie? Could you do me a favor? Ah, yes, of course you will." Izaya answered for her, smirking. "What do you want now?" "Can you tell me what it means to have a dream reoccur repeatedly?" The question was abrupt and Namie blinked, slowly, narrowing her eyes in thought, before she took a seat on the couch, crossing her legs.

Izaya got up, taking his coffee with him, before taking a seat next to her, as if to tell her silently she had his full attention. "Well... I suppose it depends on the dream, really... Why, what's this dream about that you keep having?" "I never said I was the one having this dream; you assumed that all on your own~!" Izaya replied, with a cat like grin on his face. Namie sighed, before answering. "Well, if you can't tell me what you're dreaming about, then I can't be of help." Izaya stared at her, strangely, for a while, rust red eyes focused on her blank face, before laughing.

"I suppose you do have a point there, but unfortunately I cannot tell you." "And why is that?" She growled, ready to throttle the man beside her. "That's a secret!" Izaya snickered, putting a finger to his lips, to empathize his statement.

Growling, Namie pushed on. She didn't know why she was so intent on making him speak, but she was. "What are you so afraid of? I don't get you." "Afraid? Ha, as if! Such a petty emotion is beneath me." "Izaya, fear is something every human feels." Namie was at a loss now. Was she... comforting him? "I'm above humans, so that doesn't relate to me." Taking a pause, Namie glared at him, but more in a scolding manner, than in anger. "Izaya..., you _ARE _human..."

Izaya shook his head, becoming frustrated with this human. "I'm not!" Sensing that her boss was losing his cool, and seemed almost a bit confused, Namie smiled, amused. "The fact that you are able to feel frustration, fear, and confusion, proves that you're human." "I am not human! Dogs, cats, rabbits, turtles, and hell even monsters have feelings! It's not just humans who feel those emotions. I... don't know what I am. I'm definitely not a human though, nor would I place myself in the same class as that monster, Shizuo. I'm not a God either, at least not yet, nor am I a demon. I don't know what I am, but I don't care."

Namie sat in silence for what felt like an eternity, before speaking again. "I thought you were supposed to know everything?" "You're avoiding the question at hand." "There was no question, but now you're avoiding _MY_ question," Namie retaliated. "I guess I did, didn't I?" Smiling fondly, a rare act from the secretary, Namie made verbal, a thought that was in her head. "How about a deal, then?" "Deal?" This intrigued the informant broker, greatly. "I'll give you three months to prove you aren't human. By then, you have to tell me what you are and have proof. If not, then I win, and you are indeed classified as a human, even if there is no form of identification to back up my theory." "Ne, how is that fair?" Izaya joked, whole heartedly. "It isn't meant to be."

Feeling more awake, Izaya got up and stretched, holding out a hand to the long haired woman that had entertained him, greatly. "Let's go out to eat," he asked out of the blue. "As a date?" Namie looked shocked and disgusted, getting up on her own. Izaya, having no intention of making it a date at all, couldn't help but to humor the idea a bit. "Only if you want~" He winked, earning a smack on the back of his head from the easily irritated woman. "Hey! I was just kidding! Besides, I'm your boss, aren't I? I could fire you for assault on me, ya know!" Izaya joked. "At any rate, no, not as a date, just to go out, since I'm hungry, and sick of coffee at the moment. You coming or not?" Grumbling under her breath, Namie agreed. "Only if you're treating." "Tsk, how am I not surprised?" Izaya shook his head, grabbing his wallet and coat on the way out, with Namie following, behind.

**A.N.- Argh, writer's block suuuuuuuuuucks! I could lie and tell you guys I got grounded or I had to go somewhere, and so I couldn't write, any, but unfortunately, I cannot lie worth crap. Please dun kill me! I feel really bad, especially since I promised some of you that I would update soon. Writer's block is seriously a lame excuse I know, but I'll try hard on my next chapter. To me, personally, I don't think this chapter was all that great, and it saddens me. Plus, wtf, no Shizuo? Isn't this supposed to be a shizaya fic? It was more like... IzayaxNamie. lol But, I like Namie. . I really only meant for her to be somewhat of a friend figure to Izaya, but I can understand how it seems like more here... Anyway, reviews are greatly loved!**

**Special thanks to:**

**Kurokoko**

**RavensPoeticSoul**

**xxGreekchickxx**

**RemyLeBeau4ever1**

**Fresco di Mastio**

**RagnarokTMDL**

**Yukine27**

**sammy**

**destinationpineapple **

**and to whoever else read! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Shinra's

Cheating Fate

Chapter: 5

Summary:

A.N.- I do not in any way own durarara, although that would be lovely. :'(

Sorry for the long wait, again with the writer's block. I'm having trouble with a few things in the story, but I'll figure out a way to explain everything that's gonna happen, eventually. ^^

Two weeks had passed since Izaya had treated Namie to lunch and so far, no such luck had been on the informant's side of the deal. The same goes for any answers to his dream. Even worse, was the fact that the same night terror he kept on having, was getting worse and worse, becoming more and more realistic.

At one point, the bags under his eyes had gotten so bad, that Namie had insisted on him seeing Shinra. Of course the raven had refused, stating he was fine, and that no amount of stupid sleeping pills was going to help the situation, to which the ebony haired woman merely shrugged her shoulders, and walked away. Unfortunately for the informant, he didn't notice her sneak something small and shiny in her pocket. This small and shiny object was in fact his cell phone, which just so happened to have Shinra's contact in it.

Once Namie had left the room, she took out his phone, and speed dialed Shinra.

"Hello? Izaya? It's not often that you call, is everything al-" Not allowing the underground doctor to finish his sentence, Namie cut in.

"This is Namie, actually."

"Eh, Namie-chan? Is something wrong with Izaya?"

"He's been having really bad insomnia lately. I'm afraid that any normal over the counter sleep medication won't be enough. I want you to take a look at him, if you can."

"Hmm, alright, then. Tell him to come over now while I don't have any patients, will you?"

"Uh, actually, he doesn't know I called you. Could you come see him over here?"

"No can do, sorry. I have to remain here, otherwise a new patient might come in with a serious injury, and I might miss them. It's too big of a risk for me to go see him, unless he had a major problem. Just let me talk to him."

Sighing, Namie agreed and called Izaya. "What is it? Hey, is that my phone?" Izaya yelled, walking into the room. "Yeah, it's Shinra." Glaring at Namie, Izaya spoke. "You called Shinra? I told you I was fine!" Dismissing his reply with a wave of her hand, Namie handed him the phone.

Grumbling under his breath, Izaya put his cell to his ear, muttering out a hello.

"Hey, Izaya! You can come over to my place right now, seeing as no one's here."

"Look, Shinra, I don't know what Namie told you, but I'm fine. I don't need to see you."

"Izaya, according to what Nami-chan told me, you've had trouble sleeping lately, is that right?"

"Well yes, but-!"

"Izaya don't make me tell Mairu and Kururi that you were the reason they couldn't go to see Hanejima Yuuhei-san's concert last year. I'm sure that they will be _very _upset if I do."

"Huh, wait, how do you even know that?"

"Does it matter? Just head on over, doctor's orders." And he hung up, leaving the information dealer to stare at his phone in slight confusion and slight frustration.

Sighing, Izaya sent one final glare in Namie's direction, who had been ease dropping, and slipped into his traditional everyday jacket, heading out the door, as he snapped his cell closed, and pocketed it.

.

..

...

...

...

...

...

_(At Shinra and Celty's apartment. 6:33 pm) _

Taking a seat on his old high school friend's couch, Izaya locked his fingers together, and rested his chin on top, as he glanced at Shinra, who was patiently waiting for Izaya to spill what was wrong with him. "Look, I already told you before on the phone, I'm perfectly fine. So, I haven't been able to sleep in a little while, what does that matter?" Izaya asked, shrugging his shoulders, indifferent to the whole situation.

"Izaya, how long is 'a little while', might I ask?" Shinra pushed, staring at his friend. Fussing under his breath, Izaya responded, reluctantly. "Almost a month now." "A month? Izaya that's a really long time to have sleeping problems. You never had any problems sleeping before, have you been over working yourself?"

"No, Shinra, I actually just got off vacation, not too long ago. It's not like I'm sick or anything, and so, I don't see what the point of me being here in the first place is." Izaya ended, walking towards the door. "And so I must take my leave now. See you later, Shinra~!" Izaya called back, reaching for the door handle, only to be surprised as it opened up before he could even touch it, the door hitting him in the face, causing him to fall back in surprise, as he gingerly rubbed at his nose.

"Flea? What the hell are you doing here?" There was only one person who called him that and said 'flea' looked up, grudgingly. "Why hello there..., Shizu-chan."

**A.N.- Thanks once again everyone for the wonderful love! :D Omg I know this was late, like the last one, but once I finally got into the mood to write again, I finished this all in one day. :) I'm way more proud of this chapter than my last one, and I hope you all feel the same. ^^ Anyway, I'm gonna be on a mini vacation soon, so I may not be able to write for a few days. **

**Until then, love,**

**~Kat **

**Special thanks to:**

**Rudolf Rayquaza**

**RemyLeBeau4ever1**

**SweetJoker**

**Hikari Sa3**

**felisceleris**

**Negg**

**Kerimu-Illusionist**

**kura-wolfgoddess**

**Haruka-Akatsuki**

**RainbowsSparkle**


	6. Chapter 6: suggestive word play

Cheating Fate

Chapter: 6

**A.N.- Sorry guys! Turns out I was gone longer than expected. My mom brought her computer, but I didn't have a flash drive with me at the time, so I couldn't work on my fic while I was gone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own durarara **

**Warning: contains yaoi (MaleXMale relationship), cursing, and suggestive word play. Don't like, don't read~ ;D**

**_Recap:_**

_"No, Shinra, I actually just got off vacation, not too long ago. It's not like I'm sick or anything, and so, I don't see what the point of me being here in the first place is." Izaya ended, walking towards the door. "And so I must take my leave now. See you later, Shinra~!" Izaya called back, reaching for the door handle, only to be surprised as it opened up before he could even touch it, the door hitting him in the face, causing him to fall back in surprise, as he gingerly rubbed at his nose. _

_"Flea? What the hell are you doing here?" There was only one person who called him that and said 'flea' looked up, grudgingly. "Why hello there..., Shizu-chan." _

* * *

><p>Glaring at the 'flea' with a cold, long look, Shizuo asked again, "Louse, I asked what you're doing here." Sighing and tilting his head to the side, Izaya answered. "I was actually just leaving, mind you. Now if you'd kindly step out of the way-" Izaya began, stepping half way past Shizuo, before Shinra interjected. "Actually, Izaya, I do believe you were about to turn around and come back, so I can finish talking to you." Izaya stiffened, visibly, before attempting to bolt, but much to his dismay, a strong grip clenched around his black parka, dragging him back into the room.<p>

"Not so fast, Flea. If Shinra says he needs to talk to you, then it would be rude to just leave." "What? Wait, let me go! I don't care if Shinra wants to talk or not; I need to get back to work!" Izaya struggled, until he was thrown, unceremoniously, to the couch, Shinra smiling in thanks, to the debt collector.

"So, Shizuo, what can I do for you, today?" Shinra asked, politely. "I dislocated my right shoulder. Can you do me a favor and pop it back into place for me?" Shizuo answered, now ignoring the flea, who just looked a bit peeved, sitting on the couch, with his arms folded, against his chest.

Unfazed by the fact that the monster of Ikebukuro and the shady informant of Shinjuku, of whom had been mortal enemies since the day they met, were together, in one room, in close proximity, in his apartment, Shinra let out a calm and cheerful, "No problem, I can do that. Just give me a second, I'd like to welcome my dear Celty-san home~! She must be here, since you couldn't have gotten in here without injuring my door, or knocking." Shizuo nodded and watched as his hyper active friend, practicably skipped out of the room, leaving him and his worst nemesis alone.

After what seemed like an eternity, of just silent glaring at the cause of all the mishap in his life, Shizuo reluctantly took a seat on the couch, where the informant sat,... as _far _away as possible. Izaya tensed when the blonde sat down near him and slid over to the edge more. The two looked anywhere but at the other, Shizuo, watching the clock on the wall in front of them, and Izaya staring at the rug, in silence.

Growing more and more anxious by the minute, Izaya began to tap his foot, unconsciously; after all, who wouldn't feel uneasy when they were alone with their worst enemy, and _NOT_ fighting. The sheer irony, that the two were sitting calmly, although, not at all at ease, together, without any trace of danger in the air, was almost shocking enough to give someone a heart attack. There was no telling when one of the two would snap and start something, so they remained tense, unable to relax.

Tapping his foot more rapidly, an action that did not go against Shizuo's notice, Izaya began to hum in thought. 'Atmosphere: awkward, check. Situation: annoyingly uncomfortable, check. Solution: invoke angry response from Shizuo,' but before he could put his plan in action, Shizuo's strangely calm demeanor broke, without the informant even needing to lift a finger.

"God damn it, Flea! Will you stop that already?" Looking up in surprise, Izaya's face was the picture of confusion. "Stop what?" "Tapping your freaking foot!" "My... foot?" Izaya asked, rather uncharacteristically dumb for him, and looked down, just now noticing the rapid tapping, his feet were performing on the wooden floor. "Oh." Izaya responded, before smiling smugly at upsetting the blonde, and increased his rapid, loud tapping, tenfold.

"Iiiiizaaaayaaaa-kuuun!" Shizuo roared, tackling the other to the couch, before he could move, pinning one arm above the smaller man's head, and the other underneath his back, as he pressed his chest down on Izaya's, and pressed his knees into his, successfully immobilizing the smartass beneath him. With his free hand, Shizuo cupped his grip around Izaya's throat, and leaned his head down next to his ear, growling out, through clenched teeth, ".Still."

Involuntarily shivering, as blonde tresses brushed against his cheek, Izaya wheezed out, "haha... Is... Shizzy... mad already?... You... really... should... learn to... control that... t-temper of... y-yours, ya know?" Izaya taunted, panting slightly, due to lack of air. "You know, I really wish you'd just die, already," Shizuo countered, tightening his clutch on Izaya's neck, to prevent any smart comments from him. Before anything else happened, however, Shinra came waltzing in, with a simple, "Guess who's baaack~?" and suddenly froze, staring wide eyed at the two before him.

"W-wha?" Shinra stuttered, blushing. Confused at Shinra's odd antics, Shizuo followed the doctor's gaze, face flushing immediately, as he got what the object of Shinra's embarrassment was. Shizuo was on top, yes on _TOP_, -he just now got that-, of Izaya! Not to mention the whole pinning of limbs, and his lips, formerly being very close to the bear neck of the flea's, which probably looked somewhat like Shizuo was in the middle of giving his greatest enemy a hickey, and to put the icing on the cake, Izaya's face was all flushed, either from the embarrassment of their little predicament sinking in, or from the lack of air entering his lungs, Shizuo wasn't for sure. Most likely both.

No longer flushing from anger, but humiliation, Shizuo thrust himself away from 'the flea', and instead went back to the other side of the couch, purposefully ignoring Shinra's and Izaya's presence in the room, as the information broker went into a couching fit, gulping in large amounts of much needed air.

Making the wrong move, potentially a _life_ threatening one at that, Shinra said the unspeakable. "Uuuuh, I must say... I truly am surprised. I never would've thought that you two of all people had some sort of thing for each other." Poor Izaya, who had finally stopped coughing up a storm, now started choking once again, on air itself, at hearing those horrific words leave the doctor's mouth. "Oh hell no!" The two yelled, simultaneously, in repulsion to the idea. They both looked to the other and yelled, "Hey, I'm not that bad!" followed by a "Yeah right!" Staring at the other with eyes of hatred, Shinra had to cough after a while, to interrupt the glaring contest. "So, um, what exactly were you two doing, then?" Jabbing a finger in Shizuo's direction, Izaya piped up, "Well you see Shinra_, _this_ monster_ decided to just suddenly jump me and then molest me~!"

"In your dreams, Izaya! I would never even _imagine_ molesting something as grotesque as you!"

"My, my Shizuo! That really hurt, you know," Izaya said in mock hurt, putting a hand to his chest, as his face twisted in false pain.

"You mean to tell me, that all these years you've made love to me, that's all you've thought of me as, grotesque? My, how insincere of you! You know you wanna tap this sexy ass, don't deny it~!" Izaya winked, smirking, suggestively, as he pulled his shirt down, slightly, to reveal the creamy white skin of his left shoulder.

Feeling horror-stricken at his two friend's conversation, Shinra flushed a deep crimson, before stuttering out, "H-hey guys, this isn't cool, you're embarrassing...", which did nothing but go unnoticed by the two.

"Fuck you, Flea!" Shizuo spat. "Oh, right now? My, my, Shizzy, how kinky of you~! I didn't know you were the type interested in doing it in front of an audience!"

"SHUT UP, FLEA!"

Shizuo was madder than mad, now, that much was certain, Izaya could tell as he narrowly missed a power filled punch, sent his way.

"Oh dear, it's seemed as if I have upset you in a way. Allow me to apologize by offering you a taste of my lolly pop, I'm quite certain that you will find it... rather appealing, ne?" Izaya pushed the blonde, going past limits, as he ran off, with this statement hanging in the air, filled with indecent implications. Shizuo ran after the departing flea, leaving Shinra alone in the room they had once occupied, standing stock still, as he remained frozen in place. "Iiiizaaaaayaaaa-kuuuuuuuuuuuuun!" Shizuo barked, jumping over a coffee table, as he followed in hot pursuit of his prey. They passed by Celty outside, who appeared to have been running back towards the apartment again, probably about to have gone out for a nice walk, beforehand. Shocked as they ran passed, Celty continued into the apartment, to check if anything had been broken. Miraculously enough, everything was in place and she was about to sigh in relief, before she heard a loud groan from the living room. Finding Shinra in there, she sat down next to him and held out her pda, typing up a message. [What's wrong?Iseverything okay?] She asked, accidently rushing the words together. "I have heard the unspeakable," was Shinra's only answer as he turned around, and hugged Celty out of pure instinct. Awkwardly she patted his back, shushing him, as she was left in the dark as to what transpired while she was out. 

* * *

><p>Izaya sighed in relief as he finally lost him. He was ruthlessly chased and aimed at, for an entire three whole hours! He had really meant to only tease Shizuo, honestly, and meant to only stay for a while, but getting to caught up in the fun, this notion was soon forgotten. Izaya lay, breathing heavily in a back alley, attempting, and failing at catching his breath. Finally giving up, with the knowledge that he wouldn't be able to breathe properly again for quite a while, Izaya walked out of the alley, and froze. Not from terror, not from humiliation, not from anger, but from amazement. "W-wow, this is... quite something." Izaya sweat dropped, as the realization of all the destruction they caused sunk in. It was way more than the usual amount of daily wreckage, and Izaya couldn't help but snicker to himself. "Wonder what lucky construction workers are gonna get stuck with fixing up this lumber yard." Taking one last glance at the mess, Izaya headed back to his apartment in Shinjuku, with a bounce in his step, feeling refreshed, as he gave off a joyous vibe, because after all, it's been quite some time since he's felt so alive. <p>

* * *

><p>"Hello? What might I be able to assist you with, Kishitani-san?" Namie asked, holding her cell by her shoulder and the crook of her neck. "Right to the point I see." "Of course, now speak." Laughing half heartedly, Shinra began to explain the whole incident with Izaya and Shizuo, minus the compromising position, mind you, and the awkward as hell conversation he was forced to listen to. Groaning, Namie replied. "I see... So, Izaya left before you could really talk to him, and you didn't prescribe a medication to him, yet. Alright, well can you just give him something and I'll stop by to pick it up?" When a noise of confirmation was heard, Namie said her good bye, and hung up. Letting out a deep breath, Namie left to get the medication, dreaming of her selfish boss dying over, and over again, thousands of different ways. "I don't even know why I try half the time," she said to herself. <p>

* * *

><p><strong> A.N.- OMG I am sooooo proud of this chapter! I really worked hard on this and I think it's the best one yet, not to mention long! I NEVER write long chapters! hehe Thank you everyone for the encouragement! Anyway, I'm going to be heading to Michigan Saturday, to visit relatives, but I will be able to write still, I just have to find a flash drive lying around. Sooo... tell me how you guys have been! Anytime you're bored, you can feel free to pm me; I love hearing from you all. Please feel open to point out any mistakes or give suggestions. If there's any way I could improve, I'd love to know! Oh right, I wanted to know your guy's opinions on whether or not I should up the rating. If I do, shizaya lemons will be in later chapters, and don't expect them too often, because I prefer plot over smex~ ;D Um, can't think of anything else to say. I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6, tell me what you think! <strong>

**~Love, Kat **

**Special thanks: **

**NightwishInTheAir **

**RemyLeBeau4ever1**

** Axisjones **

**chirechirin**

**ArAnCaR No. 6 **

**Gaki-Gaki **

**Lo**

** Rudolf Rayquaza**

** SammyEvilrelena**

** kura-wolfgoddess**


	7. Chapter 7: a change

Cheating Fate

Chapter: 7

**A.N.- Please feel free to point out any mistakes, or ways I can improve!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own durarara, sadly, but if I did, we would all be living in a yaoi paradise ;)**

**Warning: contains IzayaXNamie (friendship, that may be mistaken as romance. Remember this is still a shizaya fic!) and one OC. (I normally don't do oc's anymore, but he's relevant to the plot.)**

**P.S.- Sorry guys, no Shizu-chan this chapter. However, he will start showing up more often after this chapter. R&R pwease~! Your feedback means all the world to me. :) **

_Izaya,_  
><em>Since it seems that you are incapable of simply going to Shinra's for sleep medication, without starting a fight, and leaving without finishing your talk with Shinra, I went ahead and called him to prescribe you something. I didn't bother looking at what he gave you. I trust that you will follow the directions and if it's not strong enough, talk to him about it. <em>

_**P.S.- I expect a raise in my pay for this.**_

_-Namie_

As Izaya finished reading the note, he crumpled it up, and threw it in the trash. 'No one ever listens to me when I say I'm okay.' Picking the medication up out of curiosity, Izaya read the label. 'Trazodone, huh? Not exactly for the sole purpose of helping me sleep, but it does do the job. Too bad it probably won't get rid of the dreams.' Izaya thought, leaving it on the counter.  
>"Heh, I'm still feeling the adrenalin rush from my game with Shizu-chan. There's no way I could get to sleep even with medicine," Izaya thought out loud. Smiling a satisfied smile, Izaya made his way to his laptop, and turned it on, waiting for it to boot up all the way. Once it was done, he went to his email, and quickly began typing up a reply to a meeting Shiki had asked him to attend. Originally, he canceled, due to how exhausted he was, but regrettably, he admitted that Shizuo had helped wake him up, meaning he could now see what the yakuza executive had wanted him to do.<br>After typing up a short message, alerting Shiki that he would be there at 9:30 pm, he dismissed the other emails, and thought about what new things have been happening as of late. True, he may not be at the top of his game, with all the dreams, but that didn't mean he neglected his work. Much had gone on lately, now was the time to get more details. Going into the usual chat room, he read through the conversation, before logging in.

**Taro Tanaka: **Hey guys, have you noticed that Kanra-san hasn't been on lately?

**Setton: **Hm, you're right. You think she's sick?

**Bakyura: **Ah, who cares? I don't even like her!

**Bakyura: **She's just so weird! Not to mention, she reminds me of someone I'd rather not think about.

**Taro Tanaka: **Well, that's a first from you, Bakyura-san. I thought you liked all girls.

**Bakyura: **She's an exception.

**Setton: **Hey, hey, that's enough! Kanra-san may be a bit weird, but she's fun, too!

**Setton: **well at least in my opinion

**Setton: **Anyway, i wonder what did happen to her.

_Kanra has logged in._

**Kanra: **Guess who's baaaaaack~?

**Bakyura: **lovely

**Kanra: **Yes, it is I, the amazingly sexy, brilliant, Kanra!

**Bakyura: **don't kid yourself

**Kanra: **Ne~! Bakyura-chan is sooooo meaaaaan!

**Kanra: **Don't be jealous just cuz you can't be this irresistibly sexy~

**Setton: **Kanra-san? Where have you been? It's been a while

**Taro Tanaka:** Yeah, you're not sick are you?

**Kanra: **Hm? Oh, no need to worry! I've just been here and there, is all.

**Kanra: **So~? Did you guys miss me? Hmmm?

**Bakyura: **totally

**Kanra: **Aww, how sweet! Bakyura-chan does care!

**Bakyura: **that was sarcasm

**Kanra: **Meanie! Bakyura-chan is pure evil!

**Bakyura: **no comment

**Setton: **I gotta go, talk to you all later

**Setton: **oh and nice talking to you again, Kanra-san

**Kanra: **Awe, leaving already? Oh well, can't be helped, buh bye Setton-chan~!

**Bakyura: **Bye

**Taro Tanaka: **Bye

_Setton is offline._

**Kanra: **Ne, ne, so is it just me, or have you two noticed any weird behavior in Ikebukuro lately?

**Bakyura: **Weird, how?

**Kanra: **Whaaaat? You mean you seriously haven't noticed?

**Kanra: **all the gangs seem to be getting restless, almost as if something is going to happen.

**Kanra: **not just the gangs, but everyone, too! The signs are all around!

**Taro Tanaka: **Hm, I think I know what you mean, actually.

**Bakyura: **I do too, but the one I've noticed most, is that the majority of all this drama is being focused on yakuza, the gangs are only secondary.

**Kanra: **Exactly!

**Taro Tanaka: **So, what is there gonna be like a yakuza war this time around?

**Kanra: **Who knows?

**Kanra: **but I do know we're bound to find out, soon I would say

**Bakyura: **I guess we just gotta wait for now

**Kanra: **Exactly

**Kanra: **anyway, i noticed this just recently to tell you the truth, just a few days ago, to be exact

**Kanra: **I don't know all the details yet, but I wanna find out! Anyway, I'm going now, have something I need to do. Bye bye~! 3

_Kanra is offline._

"Well, time for my meeting with Shiki-san. He should be here any second now." Izaya thought, as he logged out of the chat room and shut down his computer. Just as he finished this task, Namie walked in, followed by the yakuza executive he was waiting to see, Akabayashi, and one of Shiki's many body guards. "Ne, Akabayashi-san? What are you doing here?" Shiki spoke first. "I asked him to accompany me, Orihara-san. Now let's get straight to business, shall we?" "Tsk, always straight to the point, aren't we? Very well then, before we begin, is there anything you would like to drink?" "Vodka." "Namie-san, bring a bottle of vodka and some cups in here, will you?" Izaya said, watching as Shiki and Akabayashi took a seat on his couch, the threatening body guard, standing guard near the door, as Izaya took a seat across from his clients.

Placing a picture of a skinny, almost scrawny looking, long haired man, with blood red hair, and colorless eyes, on the table, Shiki began. "This man is the new boss of a previously weak and nonthreatening company, which has now, all of a sudden, risen near the top, and is now a high level threat to our own company. He goes by the name of Seeker, is of British origin, speaks Japanese, English, and German, and has been the boss of this company for less than a month. We want you to find information on his tactics, and if possible, try talking him into joining our own company."

"And if he refuses?" Izaya questioned, as Namie came into the room, pouring a glass for Shiki. Already knowing that Izaya didn't drink, she skipped him, and poured a cup for Akabayashi next, leaving the bottle on the table, as she left the room. "That's our business." "Very well then..." Izaya answered, watching as the two older men in front of him took a sip out of their cups.

"So, how much are you offering me?" Izaya purred. Almost instantly, Shiki took out a huge stack of bills from his pocket, and handed it over to the informant. "That should cover it."  
>Izaya nodded, taking the bills, as he pocketed the large sum of money, and agreed to taking the job. "How much time do I get to work on this assignment?" "I'll give you a month. Oh and Orihara-san..., don't underestimate him." Izaya looked perplexed at this. "He looks ordinary to me, what's there to underestimate?" Akabayashi laughed at this, chugging down the rest of the alcohol in his cup, before turning his full attention to the information broker. "Ah, but Orihara-san, wasn't it you, after all, who told us, that looks can be deceiving? Besides..., I agree with Shiki-no-danna, just something about this guy, always makes me uncomfortable. " Izaya shut his mouth at this and asked one last question. "What kind of company does this man own?" "Currently the most upscale weapon company in all of Ikebukuro and Shinjuku."<p>

"Orihara-san, I trust you will not fail me, yes?" Shiki asked, as he too, finished the last of his cup. "Do I ever~?" Izaya teased, as he stood up, awaiting the other's leave. "No, which is why you're my best informant. Contact me or Akabayashi-san, when you find some info on the guy. We'll take our leave now." Shiki ended, as he nodded a good bye. "Ya know, you're a funny kid, Orihara. I sense something is going to happen soon. What, I'm not too sure of, but it's left even Shiki, cautious. Keep on your toes and don't just trust anyone." Akabayashi advised, half serious, half jokingly, as he ruffled the raven's hair, earning a glare. "You're treating me like a kid, which I do not at all appreciate. I'm an adult, you know." Grinning, Akabayashi removed his hand and replied. "You'll always be just some dumb kid to me, no matter how old you get, just like when you began working for us as a teenager." Ignoring the man, Izaya rolled his eyes, waving his hand in a silent good bye.

"Things have indeed gotten interesting." Izaya mused, out loud, as he spun in his chair. "Namie, very soon, I may send you and your brother out of town. If things get too messy, however, I want you to stay where you are, no matter what." Namie flinched as these words left his mouth. Noticing this, Izaya smirked. "Scared?" He teased. "Idiot. Of course not. It just makes me a little uneasy when you send me away, is all. It always means something big is going to happen, which practicably screams danger." "If you're worried about your safety, Namie-san, then don't be." Namie looked at him, strangely, and spoke. "Izaya, it's-", cutting her off, Izaya glared, placing his hands on the unsuspecting woman's shoulders, griping them tightly, as he spoke. "Listen to me Namie. .. No one's going to hurt you, I promise." Growing agitated, Namie pushed her boss away, and began shouting. "Stupid! Stop acting like you know everything, because no matter how smart you are, you don't! Maybe if you would _listen to me_, then you would realise that it's not me I'm worried about! It's you!"

Silence lay over the room before she stared intently at him. "Izaya, you're not alone." Staring at his secretary oddly, Izaya was for once not in the mood for teasing. "I'm going to go take a shower." And that was that, end of conversation.

Stripping out of his clothes, the raven turned the water on, feeling for when it was exactly the right temperature. Not to hot, not too cold, he stepped into the warm jet of water, and closed the shower door behind him. Relaxing under the massaging assault of the water, cascading down his body, Izaya closed his eyes for a few minutes.

Reaching for a bottle of shampoo, Izaya lathered the substance in his hair, followed by conditioner. Closing his eyes, he let the water rinse the thick content from his hair, before reaching for a bar of soap, and sponge, cleansing the rest of his body.

Finished with showering, Izaya reached for a towel, and dried his dripping hair, and the rest of his body, before sliding into a semi loose, long sleeved black shirt, jeans, and a pair of gray boxers. Deciding to leave the bathroom without blow drying his damp hair, Izaya walked out. Heading over to his busy assistant, who was sorting out files, Izaya grabbed the documents out of her unsuspecting hands. "Here, let me help." Surprised, Namie only stood there, watching as her boss sorted the papers where they belonged. "Ne, Namie-chan, I said _help, _not do for you! Get over here!" Izaya complained, earning a rare chuckle from the usually moody woman. "What's so funny!" "Nothing, you've just changed is all." "Changed? How so?" Izaya stared curiously. "You're less of a prick." Izaya dropped the rest of the files he had been putting away, scattering them in a mess on the floor. "Oh, clumsy me, looks like you'll have to clean that up, _Namie-chan._"

It was three days later and Namie had noticed the ever increasing dark rings under Izaya's eyes. Glancing at the pill bottle, Shinra had prescribed, she could tell it hadn't even been opened. 'So, that's how he wants to play, eh?' Smirking at her clearly tired boss, Namie went to the kitchen, yelling over her shoulder. "I'm going to make us some coffe."

When the coffee was ready, Namie added one of the pills into the liquid, without her boss noticing, before handing it to him. Nodding in thanks, Izaya drank it, face becoming alarmed as he realized he swallowed something other than coffee. Spitting out the rest of the bitter drink, back into the cup, Izaya glared in his secretary's direction. "_Namie_, what did you put in my drink?" Izaya asked, seemingly calm, although Namie knew better than to believe this, when she saw the venomous look in his eyes. Undaunted, she answered. "Your medication. I know you haven't touched it."

Shocked at the bravery of someone far beneath him, it took him a while to respond. "I'm sooooo docking your pay for that, ya know." Groaning, Namie mumbled over her shoulder, something intelligible, before sighing, and giving a nod. _'I so let her off easy,'_ Izaya thought, in a rather pissed mood, now.

****dream****

_Just like before, Izaya stood -alone-, knee-deep, in an ocean of blood. He watched _

_as the sticky crimson bled down off of the faceless corpses, littered among _

_him. The metallic taste of blood lingered in his taste buds, _

_causing the informant to shiver, as a feeling of dread _

_overtook him._

_Death was all around him, coating the atmosphere with it's overwhelming_

_stench. Realising what was to happen next, Izaya attempted to calm_

_his tensed body, failing horribly, and unwillingly, looked down into _

_the blood covered mirror, beneath him, seeing his reflection,_

_as he was instantly encased in the cold, harsh, barbed wire,_

_which stabbed into his form, cutting off any movement._

_Once again excruciating pain carved into his body, and the information_

_broker involuntarily let out a strangled scream, which echoed all _

_throughout the endless space around him. Scarlet gashes, _

_painting his body, Izaya panicked, only deepening the _

_cuts, as even more blood rained down, just like before._

_Unable to swim, due to the constricting nature of the barbed wire,_

_Izaya almost gave up, submitting to his fate, when all of a _

_sudden, a white serpent swam, easily through the blood,_

_and stopped, right in front of his face._

_Brick red eyes met with colorless orbs, as the serpent _

_dropped something cold and sharp into the raven's_

_hands, which were loose enough to be able to_

_grasp the object, immediately realising it was_

_a knife. _

"_Use it and you will live. However, I do expect_

_payment later." The snake spoke, _

_surprising the informant. As the _

_remainder of the last of the air_

_within his lungs, slowly left,_

_Izaya used it, cutting _

_through the barbed_

_wire like paper._

_Now freed and able to escape, Izaya swam to the surface,_

_taking in large amounts of much needed air, before_

_turning around to ask the serpent some questions,_

_only to find out to his dismay, that it was no longer_

_even there._

_Holding the knife close to his face, Izaya scanned over it, and blinked,_

_curiously when he saw two B's near the handle. 'Wonder what that_

_could stand for...' And all at once everything went to white._

_Sitting upon nothing, a raven haired man stared around him, _

_curiously. A room of white was what met his wandering eyes._

"_Where am I?" The man asked, clueless to what was going on._

"_Izaya..." _

"_Who?" Reddish brown eyes blinked in surprise, attempting to_

_locate the source of the voice, to no avail. _

"_Orihara Izaya." _

'_Huh, so that was his name, eh? How strange.' The man who was known as_

_Izaya Orihara thought. _

"_Don't loose yourself, Izaya."_

"_Don't forget." _

"_Don't be controlled." _

"_Don't give up, you weak little flea."_

_Different voices spoke at once, befuddling Izaya. _

"_What's going on; I don't understand! What _

_am I supposed to do?" Izaya yelled,_

_growing frantic. _

_All of the voices spoke as one to answer this_

_simple question._

"_Awaken." _

**A.N.- Hey, guys! I'm in Michigan right now, visiting relatives. So, how are you all doing? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as well as the last. I decided instead of a quick update, I'd make another long chapter for you all. Anyway, I personally have mixed feelings for this chapter. On one hand, I think it sounds really cool, but I know you all are most likely totally confused right now. Basically, I got the plot moving. You'll soon find out what everything means, so just be patient, k? :) Anyway, feel free to ask questions if you were confused, but it's my choice whether or not I tell you just yet. **

**In case anyone was confused, here are the identities of the chat members. Haha, don't worry, I actually had to look up who everyone was. ;p**

**Tanaka Taro: Mikado Ryugamine **  
><strong>Bakyura: Kida Masaomi<strong>  
><strong>Setton: Celty<strong>  
><strong>Kanra: Izaya<strong>

**Ah yes, and I hope the change in Izaya's dream has left you all hooked. **

**Special thanks:**

**~jenny77739**

**~EvilRelena**

**~sun-lvr242**

**~Cayannamon**

**~Shinreigari**

**~RemyLeBeau4ever1**

**~I'll get to it. eventually**


	8. Chapter 8: the game of truths prt1

Cheating Fate

Chapter: 8: a game of truths Prt. 1

.

.

.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own durarara**  
><strong>Warning: contains cursing, violence, family drama, and a hint of shizaya (MaleXMale)<strong>  
><strong>A.N. - ^w^ Hellooooo, my wonderful readers! I feel really awful for making you all wait so long, but this chapter was just amazingly hard to write. Although, I did give you guys another fic to read in the mean time (Our sin). Although it's not finished yet... ^^"; I wrote and wrote... and guess what? Wrote some more! :D I still don't like how it is, though. This chapter was supposed to be really important, since it's explaining so much, but it just came out... bleh! I worked hard, but I can't get it how I want, so I just went ahead, re did it, to make it at least a little better, and updated, so it would be out of the way.<strong>

Izaya sat at his desk, staring off into space, as he rested his face in his right palm, twirling a pen, absent minded. "You okay?" Namie peered over from her pile of files, unnerved by Izaya's unusual behavior. "Dandy." "Don't tell me that dock in my pay was for nothing. If you didn't sleep well again, I might have to kill myself," Namie stated. "Better, but still not great. Anyway, I'm gonna get started on that job I got from Shiki-san, so you probably wont see me much today." Izaya responded, abruptly, grabbing his furry coat, and his wallet, and leaving before he could be stopped.

Namie sighed as she was left alone to do boring secretary work once again.

Izaya hadn't noticed where he'd been heading, as he walked around, in a daze. "Izaaaa-niiiiii!" A sudden voice disturbed him from his thoughts, an annoying, impossibly high pitched voice at that, which could only belong to one person he knew. He looked up in disdain, subconsciously realizing he was in Ikebukuro.

"Mairu, Kururi?" He stared at them as the more out going of the twins latched onto his arm, much to his annoyance. "Iza-nii! Kuru-nee and I got an autograph from Yuhei-san! See it, see it, seeeee iiiiiit?" She squealed, pushing the paper with the actor's signature on it in Izaya's face. "Autograph. Look," Kururi agreed, although much softer. Izaya was very tempted to rip the irritating piece of paper to shreds, just to piss the two off, but decided against it, for the best of his health.

"That's... amazing," he answered, boredly, pushing the autograph out of his face, as he wriggled his arm out of the hyper twin's death grip. "Humph! You're so lame, Iza-nii! Anyone normal would squeal over an autograph from our beloved Yuhei-san. That's why you barely have any friends!" Mairu stuck out her tongue, childishly, taking her normal spot glued to Kururi's side. Izaya flinched outwardly, a vein sticking out in irritation. 'Barely any friends? That's not true! Why there's... Namie-chan... and... Shinra. Oh and Celty, wait she doesn't really count, since we never really hang out. Ugh, whatever, I don't need any friends; emotional attachment is just a hassle, anyway.'

"Well, I have to get going now..." He spoke, attempting to flee, but was of course ignored as usual by the twins. "Nuh uh! We want you to play with us, Iza-nii! We're boooored!" "And why should I care about that?" Izaya stressed. He really didn't want to deal with his aggravating sisters, not now, not ever. He had after all dealt with and endured years and years of baby sitting the little demons, suffering as they tied him up when sleeping, painted his nails, put make up on him,, dressed him up in drag, forced him to participate in strip poker, ate his favorite food, searched his room for any signs of porn, stole his phone, deleted half his contacts, and did countless other unmentionable things to him.

Suddenly Mairu's face darkened and she leaned in close to him, making him feel uncomfortable. "Listen, _Iza-nii_"-she stressed the syllables- "We don't really care whether you care or not. The fact of the matter is: Kuru-nee and I are bored, and so we need someone to entertain us for a while. So why not be a good older brother, for once in your life, and have fun with us, _hmmm? You wouldn't want to disappoint us now, would you?" _Mairu asked, glaring daggers, as she dared Izaya with her eyes to reject the idea. Izaya glared back, evenly, proving that he wasn't intimidated, but sighed in resignation, anyway, as he realized that the younger Orihara sibling wasn't about to back down anytime soon.

"Alright, alright, fine, but I have a job I'm supposed to be doing, so I can't play for too long." Izaya was almost afraid of asking, but did so, regardless. "So what do you want to play?" "The game of truth." Izaya arched and eyebrow, but agreed. "As long as you two leave me alone after this..."

At first everything was simple. The questions weren't all that bad, and were easy to answer, without feeling any shame in doing so.

"Have you ever loved anyone?" Mairu asked Izaya, curiously.

"If you mean love as in an individual, then no. However, I do in fact love all of my lovely humans~" Mairu and Kururi said nothing, used to their brother's weird behavior. "Kururi, when is the longest you have been away from Mairu?"

"Minutes. Ten." Izaya gave them both a dead pan look before letting out a breath and shaking his head, slowly.

"Shizuo-san... hate, why?" Kururi questioned, staring at the oldest of the three with a blank stare. Izaya was taken aback at the question. "Isn't it obvious? One: He defies every human principle, two: he's always getting in the way of my plans, three: he hated me first, four: he's a brute, five: he tries to cause me bodily harm every time he lays eyes on me..., even if I'm not doing anything, and six: he goes against all of my predictions! I'm an informant, I'm supposed to always know what's going to happen before it does, but he always changes the outcomes, causing trouble for me. You don't know just how frustrating that is," Izaya grumbled, done with his semi-long rant about his mutual hatred for his enemy.

"Now it's my turn!" Izaya said with a grin, turning to Mairu. "Who do you love more, me or Kururi~?" She looked at him weird. "Kururi, duh." Izaya nearly tripped over his own two feet at the crude honesty of the statement. Mairu began her turn, next. "Have you ever had se-" Izaya quickly pushed a hand against the girl's mouth, silencing her. "No! What is it with you and porn? And no I am not gay! Sex just doesn't interest me." Kururi let out a small giggle, smiling. "So gay. You're..." She trailed off, teasing. "I am not! I simply have self control!"Izaya defended, putting his hands up in an x shape. The two laughed at him for a while, Izaya holding back just barely from punching his sisters.

"Hey, why did you start ignoring us in high school?" "Ignore. Why?" Both Mairu and Kururi asked all of a sudden, after the laughing had ceased. Izaya paused for what felt like an eternity, before answering. "Sorry, but that's a secret~!" Waggling his finger, back and forth, he sat back. They rolled their eyes at him, pouting. "Coward... You always run away." Izaya flinched at this, but chuckled. "My, my, what harsh words coming from my cute baby sisters~" "You're no brother of ours; as far as we're concerned, you're not even a part of this family. We're only hanging out with you because we're bored, ya know..." Mairu whispered, glaring.

Izaya said nothing to this, expecting nothing less from the twins. Shortly after the statement was made, Kururi piped up. "Iza-nii. Turn. Yours." He blinked. "Right! Soooo, do Kuru-chan and Mai-chan hate me~?" He asked, addressing them by the old nick names he used to call them by. His face revealed no true emotion, just a mask of fakeness to protect himself from any blows they chose to deliver. Inside however, his sisters' words had really bothered him. 'I guess it's for the best, that they don't know anything. Ignorance pleads safety, after all.'

"Well, duh! I thought that was obvious, Iza-nii!" Mairu gave him a weird look, as if he should know this. "Awww, how sweet~!" He said in his usual sing song voice, making kissy faces at his sisters. They gave him a disgusted look in return. "Iza-nii, hate us?" The sibling with the shorter hair, asked, curiously. "Eh?" He paused, his face twisting into an infuriating expression, his chestnut eyes dancing behind his eye lids, as he closed them, throat erupting into his signature maniacal laughter. "Ahahaha! No, no, of course not! I love all of my beloved humans! They're what my world revolves around! They're my toys! All mine! My toys that I can do whatever I want with! I can break them, deceive them, manipulate them, love them, observe them, and so, so, much more! They're just so much fun! And when one toy breaks, there are so many more to replace them with!" He spoke with a crazed look, in a state of euphoria, as he described his love for humans, getting off topic.

_**SLAP!**_

Izaya looked up, shocked, tenderly placing a palm against the side of his cheek, where he was struck, a stinging sensation absorbing into the flesh. "Wha-?" He looked up at Mairu, who was standing up, with a blurr of different emotions visible on her face. "Should've known you would say something like that. I don't know why we even try to keep some form of relationship with a bastard like you. You can just die for all I care, Asshole!" And with that, she spun on her heel, grabbing her sister by the wrist, tugging her in the direction she was going.

Izaya, hand still on his wounded cheek, stumbled to his feet, shakily. He stood there for what felt like an eternity, his face, emotionless. Out of the blue, he banged his elbow into the tree they had played the game under, cursing at himself. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! I just made my little sisters cry! Fuck it, fuck everything! This isn't fair! I wish everything would just burn to hell!" He screamed, turning around to punch the poor, innocent tree, multiple times, stopping only when he felt warm, oozing blood, trickling from his fists, that were throbbing in pain. He was lucky that no one was around during his rant, to see his perfectly constructed mask fall apart.  
>Swallowing and staying silent, he began walking, almost like a lifeless doll, as he walked around, no destination in mind. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He mumbled to himself, earning weird looks from passer byes. Everything went by like a blur, almost as if he were in a psychedelic state of mind. Eventually he came to rest by a small bridge. Troubled eyes unfocused, he leaned his elbow on the ledge, chin in his palm. 'No... it's for the best they have nothing to do with me. It's for the best if they just continue to come to me for favors and such, or don't come at all. It's for the best... that they hate me.' He stayed there for quite some time, his back hunched forwards, unaware to all that passed by.<p>

_(__**temporary Shizuo P.O.V.) **_

Shizuo strolled along Ikebukuro's streets, cigarette between his lips, as he inhaled the nicotine it gave. All in all, it hadn't been that bad a day. Only less than a hand few of their clients had been unable to pay off their debts, resulting in an unusually content Shizuo. Unfortunately, his good mood didn't last long when he laid eyes on the "Flea". His eyes narrowed in barely concealed fury, the feeling he always got when glancing upon the parasite. Snatching his cigarette out of his mouth, he snapped it right through the middle, crushing it under his foot. "Iiiiiizaaaayaaa-kuuuun!" He roared, stamping his way over to the informant. Said informant looked up from his trance, mahogany meeting amber. Before Shizuo could say anything however, Izaya beet him to it. "Not today, Shizuo, I can't play with you today. If you want me to leave Ikebukuro, I will do so imediantly, after I'm done with my job." Absent from his face, was the usual mischievous smirk, and devilish look, the fire in his eyes, extinguished.

"Shizuo was surprised at this outcome, but his rage didn't disappear in the slightest. "Yeah right, Flea, like I can put even an ounce of trust into you." Shizuo sneered, earning a glare, that would scare away anyone else, but only shocked Shizuo. "I'm an information broker! I may twist and turn my words to hint at something else, and play mind games, but I most certainly don't straight out lie." "Tsk, whatever, Flea, just get out of-" "I told you I would leave after my job! So just shut up and leave me alone!" Izaya snapped back.  
>Shizuo smirked at the reaction. Ever since he'd met the flea, he'd never once snapped like that, always calm and collected, but today he was the one getting mad, well more mad, than Shizuo, at least. "What the hell are you smirking for?" Izaya grumbled, to which Shizuo told Izaya his thought. The raven merely scoffed and tried leaving, but the debt collector's hand came down to grasp the shorter of the two's shoulder, roughly. His actions were met with a flick blade pressed against his throat. "Don'.Me." Izaya spoke darkly, only fueling the blonde's amusement.<p>

"What crawled up your ass and died?" Shizuo either didn't see the knife as potential danger, or was incredibly stupid, speaking before he could think things through. "Shut up! Thanks to you, my headache is turning into a damn migraine! Stupid protozoan!" Seething, Izaya trembled, his teeth gritting against each other, as the blade dripped out a dot of brought his hand back, backing up away from him. "Hm, I think I like it better when you're the one mad, Izaya. I now understand why you love to piss me off so much, it's quite entertaining watching you! Ya know, you should act this way more often, so much less annoying. Wonder how your sisters dealt with you growing up together. Must've been hard, living with an ass like you."  
>"Shut up... Just shut up. What do you know about me? I know I'm an ass. I know it was hard for them. I know this, so just shut up. Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Izaya screamed, launching at Shizuo with knife clenched, tightly. Astonished, Shizuo's reaction was a little to late and he ended up getting cut on his right bicep, but Izaya didn't stop there, only continuing to slash away, in a blind rage. This wasn't the informant's style, something was definitely wrong with him, not that Shizuo cared, just it was painfully obvious.<br>Although Izaya's swings were accurate, they were slowing down, but Shizuo didn't let his guard down for a moment, just continuing to dodge, the raven still muttering "shut up" ever second.  
>For some odd reason, there wasn't anyone around to witness Izaya's meltdown, and finally his movements slowed to a stop, Shizuo against an alley way wall, with Izaya almost pressed flush against his chest, panting, his hand in the air, getting ready to strike one last time. Shizuo got his wrist in time however, forcing the pale hand to drop the weapon, listening as it clattered to the ground.<p>

Slowly Izaya looked up, glare, not faltering for a second, as the former bartender looked down at him. "Don't... ha... look at me... ha... with that kind of face. It's like you're... looking down on me." "What's up with you?" "Nothing, why do you..." _Breathe. "_...Care anyway?" "I can't fight someone so pathetic. Orihara Izaya is my enemy, not you. When he's ready to come to his senses, I'd like to fight him, properly," he stated, letting go of the still wrist in his hand, once he was sure that Izaya had calmed down some. "Why are your-" _Breathe. _"hands bleeding anyway?" "..." "Not gonna speak, eh? Whatever, it's not like I care." Izaya remained silent, one hand clenched into a fist by his side, the other resting against Shizuo's chest, blood trickling down the debt collector's vest.  
>Shizuo reached into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes, lighting one, as he rested it between his lips. He inhaled and exhaled into the informant's face, earning a wrinkled up face of disgust. "You know, it would be ironic if the strongest man of Ikebukuro, and possibly even the whole entire world, died because of one of those cancer sticks." Shizuo chuckled at this. "Why do you care?" "I don't, I just said it would be ironic." Dismissing the flea, Shizuo pushed him off of him. "I gotta go; see your way out of 'Bukuro'. Oh and by the way..., never knew you were so weak all this time, to show emotions such as anger and desperation, maybe you're more human than I thought, and just like to hide behind your curtain of facades. Ah yeah, and it's pretty obvious the blood leaking from your fists, is you're doing, also." Waving a hand in farewell, Shizuo left the raven to his thoughts.<p>

**(Izaya's P.O.V.)**

"So this is where that guy is staying at," Izaya mused to himself. He was much calmer after lashing out at Shizuo, although still irritated by the blonde's words, mostly because he knew they were all true. The apartment building he was standing in front of looked small and cramped, for a man of his status. He entered, taking the stairs up to the second floor, room number in mind.

"Aha~ Room number 1401! Found it!" Izaya grinned to himself, ignoring the do not disturb sign on the outside, as he knocked. _No answer. _'Alright then, if that's how you wanna play...' Izaya thought to himself, before hammering on the door with all his might. Some might assume he was trying to bust down the door. After knocking for another five whole minutes, a tune forming, unentionally, from the racket, Izaya was about to try getting in another way, but the door was swung open, as a furious voice screamed at him. "What the HELL is your PROBLEM? Do you not know how to READ? .Disturb. Now what the FUCK do you want?" A man with blood red hair was standing in front of him, his eyes colorless, and his body scrawny looking, just like the picture Shiki had showed him.

"Ahahaaha! I was wondering when you'd open your door! I've been knocking for quite some time, you know!" Izaya gave the man a Cheshire grin, hands in his pocket, as he leaned forwards, just a little too close. "Eh?" The man squinted his eyes, before sudden realization hit him. "Ah! Orihara-san!" "In the flesh~" Izaya gave a prideful gleam, but all that ended with the man's next words. "I knew you'd come around sooner or later!" "Excuse me?" Izaya was confused. How did this human know he was coming over? His thoughts and words went ignored. "Pleased to meet you! My name is Clouse! You probably know me by my alias Seeker, though." "Yeah, that alias is lame by the way." Izaya responded, curtly.

Clouse gave a half laugh in return, eyes closed. "Please, please, do come in!" He ushered, holding the door wide open for him. Izaya nodded, one hand in his pocket, twirling his knife just in case, while the other rested, calmly at his side. Once he stepped inside, and the red haired man closed the door, leaving it unlocked, Izaya gasped, unbelieving. The room was five times the size of the outside. How something was physically possible, Izaya didn't know. "How the-?" Tipping his head to the side, Clouse looked confused for a moment, before a light bulb seemed to light inside his brain. "Ah! Of course you must be wondering, how this place is so big, right? Well that you see-" he paused, snapping, and flicking out his index finger, palm right side up, as a red mist leaked out of his flesh. Two cups of tea came floating back into the room, one resting perfectly in Izaya's free hand, the mist enfolding the raven's fingers around the handle, on its own. "-is due to my powers". And with those words spoken, a crash was heard, as glass and hot liquid went crashing to the floor.

**A.N.- Meh, this chapter was just too much of a hassle, so I decided to continue it in the next chapter, instead of explaining everything all at once. Plus this way, you guys have something to think about, without being all confused. Hope you liked the chapter more than I did! And I thank you all with my entire heart for being patient. Please review and feel free to make suggestions! :)**

**Special thanks**:

_**-Cloud's May Shade a Tear**_  
><em><strong>-kitespirit<strong>_  
><em><strong>-shiki537<strong>_  
><em><strong>-EnzanBlaze<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Firescreek<strong>_  
><em><strong>-angel born of darkness<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Rain Megami<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Meleena Dreiling <strong>_  
><em><strong>-animatedrose<strong>_  
><em><strong>-BleachLuver2357<strong>_  
><em><strong>-inuinuchu<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Mioroa<strong>_  
><em><strong>-EvilRelena<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Lo<strong>_  
><em><strong>-Kerimu-Illusionist<strong>_  
><em><strong>-jenny77739<strong>_  
><em><strong>-RemyLeBeau4ever1<strong>_


	9. Chapter 9: Author's Note

**Cheating Fate**

**A.N.- Dear readers, regarding the slow updates for cheating fate, I just thought I'd let you all know that unfortunally I am discontinuing this fic. Why? Because honestly, it's been so long since I've written any of it, that I have no idea where I want the story to go, as well as the fact that I've lost interest in writing it all together. I don't even like the story anymore. I'm sorry to break this to you all who read and really enjoyed this story. I don't think I'll be picking this fic up again anytime either, so I apologize for the inconvenience. However, I just wanted to note that I will continue to use this site for future fics, so if you have me on your watch list, more fics will come around, eventually. Again thank you to all the readers who read, reviewed, favorited, and watched this story; I'm sorry I will no longer continue this fic.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Slayers64**


End file.
